


Жизнь и страдания левой сисечки Баки Барнса

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Жизнь Баки от лица его сисек
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Жизнь и страдания левой сисечки Баки Барнса

Жили-были сиськи Баки. Красивые, гладенькие и выпуклые. Но не надо думать, что они вызывающе торчали, как сиськи жирного Майки Дженкинса, вовсе нет, они были идеальными, чуть округлыми, лучшими мужскими сисечками во всем Бруклине, точно вам говорю. Сиськи Стива вздыхали и хотели быть как они. Ну, в перерыве между собраниями профсоюзов, рисованием политических листовок и драками, когда Стив вновь и вновь ввязывался в неприятности, а его сосочки грозно вставали и готовы были нести смерть и разрушения очередному хулигану. Когда они ненадолго отвлекались от своего пути самурая на обычную жизнь, то засматривались на сиськи Баки, бесхитростно восхищались их упругостью и мечтали когда-нибудь стать такими же великолепными.

— Ничего, мелочь, все впереди, — отвечала им правая сисечка, а левая поддакивала и утешала их.

Хоть и абсолютно плоские, белые до прозрачности, так что сквозь них аж ребра видны, они все равно были самыми лучшими, красивыми и любимыми. Но о последнем молчок. Сиськи Баки умели хранить тайны, в отличие от дурацкого члена, который так и норовил поднять свою голову в самый неподходящий момент. Стоило только обняться со Стивом или просто увидеть его после ванны, распаренного, мокрого и розового. Да, член был совершенно невоспитанным и доставлял хозяину много проблем.

— Да угомонись ты, — в очередной раз прошипели ему сиськи, когда Стив просто мирно спал рядом.

— Не могу, — огрызнулся член. — Посмотрите на него, как можно лежать смирно?

Сиськи смотрели, внутренне соглашались, что да, никак, но вслух стыдили слишком активный орган, больше приносящий вреда, чем пользы. То ли дело они! Самая красивая часть тела Баки (после губ, конечно, тут они смиренно отдали первенство, и не думая претендовать). А главное, это признавал даже Стив. Ну, завуалированно.

— Баки, отличная рубашка! Хорошо сидит, — говорил Стив, а сиськи надувались от гордости и выпячивались еще больше.

— Тебе он такого никогда не скажет, — дразнили они член, который только и мог, что злиться в ответ, пытаться встать, чтоб высказать все, что о них думает, и задушенно пыхтеть, придавленный трусами и тесной ширинкой. — Вот и сиди там, не высовывайся!

***

Подтяжки — это какое-то божье наказание. И какой садист их изобрел? Упругие резинки вечно натирали соски, даже сквозь рубашку, елозили туда-сюда, раздражая кожу. Сиськи стонали хором под сатанинский хохот члена. Тот был уже натренированным и больше не вставал, стоило задеть сосок посильнее. Хозяин еще завел привычку оттягивать резинку подальше и потом шлепать ею прямо по соску. Сиськи взвизгивали от короткой боли, а потом растекались лужицей от кайфа. Ужасное, ужасное изобретение. И прекрасное.

***

Самыми лучшими моментами в их жизни были сборы на танцы. Баки ходил с голым торсом, перебирал рубашки, долго гладил, крахмалил, наводил лоск. Можно было бесконечно и беспрепятственно смотреть на Стива, сидевшего на кровати и собирающегося всегда в самый последний момент. И любоваться его сиськами. Маленькими, белыми, с красивыми аккуратными розовыми сосками. Стив и Баки болтали о какой-то войне, а сиськи трепались о всякой ерунде, стараясь расшевелить сиськи Стива. Те всегда во время подготовки к танцам грустнели и неохотно шли на разговор. Наверняка думали, что опять не удастся пригласить девушку потанцевать. Все девчонки Бруклина как есть слепые, точно вам говорю.

— А как же Марго? Она вроде ничего, — спрашивали сиськи Баки, напряженно думая, кто мог бы составить пару Стиву.

— Она теперь с Генри Кубышкой, — отвечали сисечки Стива, а сосочки морщились от разочарования.

— Еще Роза с Монтегю-стрит, ходит в художку по средам.

— Стив на нее растворитель опрокинул.

— Беда, — правая сиська даже вздохнула, устав перебирать список лояльных девчонок (очень короткий, к слову), а левая не унывала. — Ну ничего, все равно скоро встретите свою даму.

Но сисечки Стива ничего на это не сказали. И были весь вечер грустными и даже старались не прижиматься, когда Баки, перед тем как Стив ушел домой, обнял его на прощание. А ведь обычно они всегда ловили момент, чтобы ткнуться соском в ответ.

***

Оказалось, война, про которую говорили Стив и Баки, была совсем близко. Жесткая форменная рубашка была не ласкова к телу, китель плотно сидел на плечах и немного жал в груди, и хоть Стив и говорил, как Баки идет сержантская форма, сиськи знали, что лучше б у них никогда ее не было. Кроме того, Стив тоже рвался в бой, а с его упрямством и волей к победе он наверняка сможет пробраться в армию. Хоть медбратом, хоть поваром, но на фронт попадет. В последний день перед отбывкой Баки снова попытался отговорить Стива, но сиськи видели, что это гиблое дело. Стив закусил удила, и даже попрощаться толком не вышло. 

Настало другое, тяжелое военное время. Сиськи даже прекратили перебранки с членом, который тоже притих и поднимался редко. Баки уставал на тренировках, потом выматывался на долгих переходах, обмирал от страха в боях. Сиськи грустили и боялись тоже, не было сил огрызаться на недовольно ноющий член, сосочки съеживались от холода, а единственными радостными моментами были редкие письма из дома. Сиськи вздыхали и думали, как там сисечки Стива, все еще вместе с хозяином пытаются прорваться в армию или все-таки взялись за ум?

А потом Баки и остатки его отряда попали в плен.

***

Новый Стив был огромный и совершенно нереальный. Знакомый и чужой одновременно. Сиськи боялись на него смотреть и отвечали скомканно и односложно. Они теперь были совсем потрепанные войной, пленом и пытками. Потеряли свой лоск, похудели и побледнели от постоянного холода. Сиськи Стива сияли. Большие, выпуклые, такие _роскошные_. На сиськи Капитана Америки засматривались все, и все мечтали хоть на миг оказаться в лучах их золотого блеска. 

Стив взял манеру каждую ночь в палатке обнимать Баки крепко-крепко, согревать своим теплом, а его сисечки, теперь такие большие и потрясающие, прижимались к сиськам Баки и всю ночь шептали, как они скучали, как им их не хватало, тыкались сосками и пружинили в попытке прижаться сильнее. Член, поначалу совсем притихший, постепенно воспрянул от таких слов и касаний и начал как обычно создавать проблемы, да так, что Баки приходилось смущенно отодвигаться от Стива. Сиськи рассерженно шипели на наглый, самовлюбленный член, который лишал их приятных объятий, и в целом все начало возвращаться в свою колею. Синяя куртка в отличие от сержантского кителя была удобной, теплой и мягкой, новая команда веселой и надежной, а их Капитан, Стив — настоящим лидером, за которым люди готовы были идти куда угодно. 

Сиськи даже размечтались, как уже совсем скоро они вернутся домой, снова будут жить вместе со Стивом и каждую ночь будут спать вместе, толкаться и шептаться с сисечками Стива, снова станут красивыми и округлыми. Пока они падали в пропасть, эта прекрасная выдуманная жизнь в один миг промелькнула перед ними, а потом все закончилось.

И началось новое.

***

Левая сисечка плакала и тряслась от страха. Руку отпилили по плечо, Баки был в бессознанке от боли и шока, а жуткие нацисты во главе с Золой уже примеривались отхватить добрую часть левой грудной мышцы. Правая сися пыталась поддерживать ее, но сама почти онемела от ужаса. Звук пилы раздавался все ближе и ближе, звон скальпелей и резкие отрывистые команды Золы не сулили им ничего хорошего. Под очередной окрик острый скальпель разрезал кожу в считанных дюймах от левого соска… 

Когда все было закончено, и Баки, с трудом идущий до своей камеры, на секунду остановился напротив металлической отполированной двери, сисечки увидели, что с ними стало. Левую грудь распополамил красный вздувшийся шрам, в который врезались металлические пластины. Их края ощущались острым присутствием, с каждым шагом чуть сдвигались и кололи внутри. 

— Что они с нами сделали... — заплакала левая сисечка, а правая была слишком потрясена, чтобы найти слова поддержки. — Что они сделали с Баки.

Баки отвернулся от отражения и поплелся дальше, подталкиваемый бойцами из конвоя. 

***

Годы в Гидре мелькали быстро. Благодаря крио сиськи (и Баки) почти не замечали проходящего времени, только видели, как все быстрее меняется мир вокруг. Сиськи для себя решили, что не надо им травить душу и вспоминать прошлую счастливую жизнь, и даже лучше, что Баки этого и вовсе помнить не может. Не стоит ему знать про героическую (глупый упрямый сопляк!) смерть Стива. Поговорить было не с кем, даже член, их вечный антагонист, больше не поддерживал беседы, от химии, которую кололи Баки, став совсем сонным и вялым. 

Холод, боль, миссии, жесткие ремни формы Солдата, Кресло, боль, снова холод. 

Левая сисечка не могла смотреть на себя в зеркале, в те редкие моменты, когда Баки выпадала такая возможность. Правая утешала ее и говорила, что та все равно остается самой красивой, а шрамы нисколько ее не портят, а придают шарм. 

Зимний Солдат служил делу Гидры почти семьдесят лет, шанса на побег не было, и сиськи уже плохо помнили ту прежнюю жизнь. Пока однажды она не напомнила о себе сама.

— Стив! — завизжала правая сисечка, мгновенно узнав эту мощную выпуклую грудь. 

Сиськи Стива узнали их тоже, и пока хозяева вышибали друг из друга дух, сиськи пищали, обнимались и пружинили друг о друга в особо тесных захватах. Наконец, спустя много десятков ударов и одну сорванную маску, до хозяев тоже дошло очевидное.

Стив сумел скрутить бешено сопротивляющегося Баки, и то только лишь потому, что левая сися поднатужилась и резко дернулась, вонзая в себя металлические пластины. Баки вскрикнул от боли, отвлекся и тут же обмяк после дозы транквилизатора от Черной Вдовы. А сиськи очень надеялись, что поступили верно. Но ведь это же Стив!

***

Их жизнь круто изменилась. Сиськи просто шалели от восторга, свободы и отсутствия гребаной кожаной формы. Эти адские ремни, может, и смотрелись горячо, но невыносимо натирали соски, даже приходилось потом успокаивать раздражение левой холодной ладонью. А сейчас в их распоряжении были самые мягкие на свете майки, уютные свитера и — та-дамм — ладони Стива. Да, Стив и Баки несколько недель сужали друг вокруг друга круги, пока однажды Баки не дернул его на себя, целуя очень яростно и напористо. А сиськи наконец-то смогли вдоволь пообжиматься с сисечками Стива, по которым соскучились просто смертельно. Те урчали от удовольствия, вторя своему хозяину, вминались всей поверхностью, нежно тыкались сосками. Сиськи Баки были на седьмом небе от счастья. 

Потекли чудесные, наполненные негой и гедонизмом дни. Сиськи грелись в ладонях Стива, терлись сосками о его соски, и даже левая сисечка потихоньку перестала себя стесняться. Сиськи Стива неустанно твердили, какая она красивая, замечательная и любимая, а сам Стив доказывал это делом, тратя огромное количество времени на поцелуи и посасывания линии шрамов. 

Член оправился от гигантских доз препаратов, которыми Баки пичкали в Гидре, и с двойной энергией включился в новую жизнь. Имел на все свое мнение, лез в самый неподходящий момент и оттягивал внимание на себя. Сиськи страшно злились и вели счет.

— А нас сегодня Стив три раза потрогал и помял, а тебя? — невинно интересовались сиськи, пока член, обделенный прикосновениями из-за долгой серии очередных тестов, только недовольно фырчал в ответ. 

На выходных, когда не надо было ни тренироваться, ни ходить на встречи с психологом, Баки и сиськи блаженствовали, долго валялись в постели, уделяли себе время, лениво серфили в сети.

— Смотри какой, — восхищенно прошептала правая сисечка, увидев в одном из рекламных окон красивущий кружевной бюстгальтер.

— Это для женщин, наверное, — возразила левая сися и вздохнула, уж очень он ей понравился.

— Может, и для мужчин есть, — возразила правая, и они начали усиленно посылать мыслеволны в мозг. 

Ну вдруг Баки все-таки их порадует? Стив точно от такого зрелища не останется равнодушным.

— Я тоже хочу, — завопил член, увидев, что Баки, долго не решаясь, все-таки сделал заказ.

— Тебе-то куда, — пренебрежительно сказали сиськи. — Лежи на яйцах ровно и не отсвечивай. Это нам надо красивое белье.

— Хочу шелковое, — заныл член, нагло высовывая голову из трусов. Баки даже вздохнул и поерзал, не сводя глаз с экрана. — Вот те, с черной атласной вставкой и кружавчиками. 

— Наныл все-таки, — недовольно ответили сиськи, когда Баки добавил в корзину те трусы. — Как будто дашь Баки их нормально поносить. Только истычешь все своей дурацкой головой и пятен наоставляешь.

Член даже не ответил, весь взбудораженный мыслями об обновке.

***

Стиву зрелище понравилось. Очень-очень понравилось. Новое белье продержалось на Баки считаные минуты, и хорошо, что он хотя бы успел просто его поносить, пока сиськи и член синхронно пищали от восторга, любуясь собой в зеркале.

Единодушие с членом продлилось недолго, этот чертов отросток все-таки сумел им подложить подлянку, и когда Стив, после всего, прижал Баки к себе, его большие чудесные сиськи размазали прямо по сиськам Баки эту чертову липкую, влажную…

— Фу! — заорали сиськи, а соски попытались спрятаться внутрь. — Сволочь ты грязная! Извращенец!

— Получайте, сучки! — захохотал довольный член. 

А потом они все затихли, слушая, как Баки и Стив целуются и снова признаются друг другу в любви.


End file.
